A pirate's life for me
by JapaneseLovingPrincess
Summary: Heero Yuy is the captain of a small pirate ship burdend with the task of delivering 15 treasure chests...and 1 long-haired slaveboy. The trouble begins when Captain Heero starts to have problems deciding whether or not to choose love over duty. 1x2, 3x4
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters. No profit involved.

Warnings: AU, sexy boys liking other boys, The Gundam boys are slightly OOC, since they're pirates

Pairings: 1X2 and 3x4

Request: **I'm currently looking for a beta-reader** for this story. You would make me a very happy a girl if you'd agree to be mine. My beta-reader that is ;)

**A pirate's life for me**

A long time ago, on a pirate ship sailing in the middle of one of the toughest oceans, a huge treasure was being transferred to a secure location. The pirates would receive a huge reward when they safely got the treasure to the other side. At the start of their journey they had received several bags of golden coins as a promise for what would come after completing the job. Splitting the loot amongst the few of them on the ship would make them all impossibly rich.

Captain Heero Yuy walked over the deck of his ship like he owned the place. Oh wait, he did. With his head held high, his eyes focussed on the line that separated the sea from the sky. His eyes squinted because of the bright setting sun. Heero decided it was time to go check upon his beloved treasure. Even if it technically wasn't his.

He walked slowly down the steps of the treasure room. Which in reality was just the room in which they kept their gunpowder and weapons. In one corner of the room there were 15 Big chests, filled to the brim with gold coins, jewellery, precious gems and other valuable items. Captain Heero let his slender hand caress the metal fastenings of the upper treasure chest.

When the chests had been delivered to the ship, they had let him see the contents of one of the chests and whenever he thought of what he had seen in that chest his heart made a little jump. He Knew that all the chests together contained more valuables than he had ever stolen in his entire life, so he often came back here in this room just to stare at the chests longingly. Of course they were promised a big reward, but he knew these chest together were worth even more than what they were promised upon arrival. Why else had they been promised such a ridiculous huge amount of gold to transfer these chest to the other side of the ocean.

Had played with the thought of just sailing off with the chests, but also knew that successfully completing this gig would get him more and more jobs. He wasn't an honest pirate, because then he wouldn't be a pirate at all. The very core rule of being a pirate was being dishonest to some degree. Captain Heero was just really picky about who to double-cross and who to serve to the best of his capabilities. The real wealthy clients should be treated with respect and kept close like a friend, because they were the ones who told others about your success. Which would lead to more cash.

From the other side of the room, behind the crates with explosives, suddenly a human voice sounded out. It wasn't very distinct, because all the boxes muffled the sound. Heero closed his eyes for a second and pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. He took a deep breath of air before making his way to the other side.

Along the way he had to shove away a few crates to reveal a cage sitting against the back wall of the room. Inside the cage was a gorgeous, but enraged boy. The youth wasn't bound since the cage itself would be strong enough to contain him. On him a set of simple clothes were to hide his beautiful forms. His skin was of the creamy sun kissed kind. While his face was nothing short of gorgeous, it was his hair that really made him stand out. In the front soft chestnut-coloured locks framed his face, while in the back his hair was held together by a very long braid. His eyes, a gorgeous, rare indigo, carried a look of contempt.

"You cannot keep me here forever, you...you _Ka'ja_!" his singsong voice carried a slight accent and sometimes his swearwords betrayed him being born in a far-a-way country.

"Just put me on the nearest shore. I promise I won't tell a soul you kidnapped me. I promise.." With those last words his voice had suddenly sounded quiet and breakable, betraying how scared he was. He grabbed a hold of the bars of the cage and looked pleadingly at the captain.

Heero just smirked at him and let out a short laugh. "I'm afraid I can not do that. The condition to us receiving our proper payment is that we deliver the treasure" His eyes sparkled when he pronounced word 'treasure'. "...and you. But what in the world they'd need you for when they have 15 chests filled with treasure is truly beyond me"

The boy backed away a bit from the bars. His eyes looked scared. "Why won't you tell me who ordered to have me shipped? Sir?"

The Captain let out a laugh while narrowing his dark eyes. "Ohw, now I'm suddenly a sir, huh?"

The youth blushed, but wisely keeps his mouth shut.

Heero took a few steps towards the cage and wrapped a hand covered with rings around one of bars of the cage. His ruffled sleeve brushed against the dirty bars, leaving vague brownish stains on the white fabric. With his other hand he reached into the cage and softly let his fingers caress the other boy's skin. "You sure are a pretty one, aren't you?" A naughty sparkle entered the captain's eyes when he spoke those words.

At that the boy pulled big eyes and forcefully slapped the hand away from him; using more force than was really necessary for such a small touch. The boys eyes showed a desperate, panicked look.

"Keep your hands of me! Don't you ever dare touching me again pervert!" Backed away to the furthest corner of the cage. " Go away! Away! Get away from me!"

The youth started throwing things towards the front of the cage to scare off the Captain. Most of the objects were to large to even fit through the bars, but that didn't seem to bother the enraged boy. Little tears seemed to have gathered in the boy's eyes/

Heero was a bit baffled by all this. He was already a bit taken away that he let himself get so carried away while talking to their captive. Normally wouldn't be one to show affection for someone. He realised that losing himself in a moment like he just did was really out of character for him. But in the end it was the boy's reaction really threw him off.

His face didn't show any sign of emotion anymore while he turned around and walked back up the stairs. Took quick, quiet steps, just to make sure he wouldn't have to be down here a minute longer. Heard how his prisoner lets himself sink to the floor. Couldn't be absolutely sure, but would even think he heard him sob.

When he was back up on the deck, Captain Yuy shut the door to the room. Something in the way his little captive reacted was just not sitting right with him. Knew he was out of bounds by just suddenly reaching in there and touching him, but also thought the way his captive reacted was strange. He was too upset for the kind of touch he had received. Like he'd been hit instead of caressed.

He couldn't let his mind dwell on it for to long, because when he looked over his shoulder at the door he walked square into someone. Their youngest crewmember Quatre was just on his was towards the treasure room. He had joined the ship's crew, because he had wanted to see the world, but up until now he had been seasick for the largest part of the journey. And when he wasn't ill he was busy scrubbing the railings and decks. Had been given all the crappy jobs, since he was not only the youngest but also the newest member to their crew.

Because of the collision, he nearly spilled all of the food he was carrying. Some water went over the side of the cup, but luckily the soup and bread didn't spill.

Heero fixed an inspecting gaze upon Quatre. "Can't you look were you're going?"

Even though Quatre was sure it wasn't just his fault, he bowed his head a bit in resignation. "I'm so sorry captain Yuy. I will watch out next time. I was just going to bring our captive some food..."

Made it sound like he was he was going to add something to the end of that sentence but finally thought better to end it there. The captain just scared him sometimes. With his scowling looks and piercing gaze, he always had the feeling Captain Yuy could see into his soul and disapproved of everything he saw inside his head.

Heero let his gaze rest on the food for a second and then looked Quatre in the eyes again. "He's not in an exceptionally good mood, so if he throws the food back in your face, that's your own problem"

Heero then walked past Quatre, back to the upper deck to tell the men there how the sails should be raised, since he felt the winds changing. Just couldn't resist to glance at Quatre one last time, before focussing on the task at hand.

And you guys know. I'd realllllllllllllly love it if someone wanted to **beta-**read this story for me. English isn't my first language so it would be such a pity if other readers have to suffer because of my crappy grammar ;)


	2. Chapter 2 A heart of glass

First I would like to thank all of you who added me to their favourites or watchlist^^ There is no greater compliment to a writer than people actually liking what you've written:D

Secondly I'd like to apologise for the second chapter taking so long. I'd already written a quick first draft, but I uhmm *coughs* left it at work last weekend. And this week I've been both very busy and very ill. So even though I'm coughing and sneezing right now I still crawled out of bed to rewrite my chapter :D I really hope you guys enjoy it :D

Oh, and before I forget. I'm still looking for a **beta reader**.  
>I'm not asking for you to put in many hours a week. I just look for someone who will take a look at the most clear grammatical errors and maybe point out the spelling errors I might have missed. I keep my chapters short so I can publish more regularly (And because I'm a slow writer XD I overthink everything I put down 400 times before actually pressing the keys XD) so that means that it won't take very long to look through it. If you would beta read for me, you won't only make ME very happy but also the other readers^^ (Yes, I am playing on your conscience right now XD Is it working?:P)'<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter two – A heart of glass<p>

Quatre softly opened the door to the treasure and gunpowder room. He let his eyes get used to the dark room while making sure there was no-one else in there at the moment. He pushed the door open wider, making sure the door squeaked as loud as possible. Deliberately trying to make as much noise as he could when he entered the room. Has been bringing Duo his food every single day for a couple weeks and during that time he noticed their captive likes a little heads up at when someone is entering the room. Carefully made his way down the small steps toward the cage. Is very careful not to spill any more of the food, since they don't feed their captive as often as the crew gets to eat. Noticed the crates aren't in their usual place. His eyes glide towards the cage and Quatre is very happy he sees a smile on Duo's lips. Had gotten a tad worried for a second something was wrong.

Duo held on to the bars of the cage. "Quatre!"

The blonde walked closer, giving him a smile in return. Suddenly noticed that the floor of the cage was covered in what seemed smashed items. Quatre's eyes grew worried. "Was it him? Did he hurt you?"

He put the food on the floor and gave it a big shove. The Plate slid over the floor towards Duo.

Duo's mind was racing. Wondered what he should tell him. Didn't want to lie, but also didn't want to worry his new friend. " No. I just got a bit frustrated with being locked up."

The Blonde looked into his friends eyes to see if there was anything else he might have "forgotten to add". Only now noticed that the other boy's eyes were a bit red and puffy. Saw the tearstains on his cheeks. Doesn't want to embarrass his friend, so decided to keep silent about it. At least for now.

"Just. If he ever harms you..." Didn't finish his sentence. His mind also drifted off. A small blush crept up Quatre's cheeks. That feeling of discomfort and fluttering in his stomach surprised him. Again. It had been coming and going for a couple of days. It had never been as persistent as right now. Was confused as to why he was having these feelings. Duo and he had become fast friends even though they'd only known each other for a very short period of time. Knows both of them come from totally different worlds. Duo never actually talked to him about were he came from, but he guesses it must be very different from his own. He hadn't been all that honest with the captain when he told him why he had wanted to join the crew on their journey. It was true he had wanted to see sights, travel and explore the unseen parts of the world. Hadn't included in his explanation that he also wanted to be free of his controlling family. The strict rules his father had laid upon him totally didn't fit sweet and kind-hearted Quatre. His old man had had his whole future planned out. His hobbies, work and even the girl he was supposed to marry in due time. Doesn't miss that aspect of his life, but misses his sisters quite a bit.

"Just tell me when he's being an ass. I can ruin his food "He laughed while sitting down on a nearby crate. "You know, some spoilt milk powder in his food"

Duo grins cutely and cocked his head to the side, which makes him look like a puppy. "that's alright. He's just doing his job, Quat. Showing he's the real boss around here and all. I know he's not such a bad guy. I've been around worse people" His gaze now firmly fixed on the floor.

When he looked up again, his eyes met Quatre questioning ones. Duo can read the question in them, but knows Quatre well enough to know that he won't actually ask it. Feels like he has to change the mood. Decided to distract his friend with a joke. "Besides, the people I like the most are the people that bring me food!" Duo winked at him and dipped his bread into the soup before taking a bite. "Hmm! You got me some fresh bread. I bet you had to fight off a couple of though guys to get this, huh?" He could barely hide the small grin that tugged at the corners of his lips.

Quatre shrugged his shoulders. "Neh. I just had to step on some toes and in the confusion I swapped your serving with theirs" Quatre's eyes held a cute sparkle. Is joking of course. Took the stale bread himself and instead gave Duo his serving of fresh bread.

The braided boy looked at Quatre like he had never before heard anything this romantic. Dramatically put his hand against his forehead. Rolled his eyes a bit back like he was about to faint. "My hero! Take my handkerchief as a sign of my gratitude" Took a filthy piece of fabric of the floor and handed it to Quatre.

Quatre took the piece of cloth from him while he laughed so hard he barely was able to breath. Poked in Duo's side and stomach through the bars. "You better not be making fun of me, mister. Or it'll be good old stale bread again for you coming tomorrow." Tried to sound stern, but his sparkling eyes told Duo he was just teasing.

While they were both still trying to calm down from their laughter, Quatre sat back down on the crate. "Eat some, Duo"

The other boy pulled the bowl of soup close again. "yes mother" His eyes holding that sparkle again that send Quatre's stomach fluttering.

The Blonde desperate thought of something to talk about. His mind racing past possible topics of conversation. When his gaze rests upon Duo he realises his friend doesn't seem all that uncomfortable. The blonde smiles softly, realising he kind of likes their silences. They're not the bad kind of silence. The kind were you know you don't have to say anything, but still can have an entire conversation.

After a while Quatre suddenly thought of something he had wanted to ask the other boy for a while already. "Duo? You told me once you didn't remember much from before. Like why you are being shipped off to this place far away along with all that jewellery."

Duo gave a short nod. Quatre continued his story, slowly working to what he really wanted to know. "I just wondered if you might remember a bit more. It's been a while since I asked you and I thought you maybe now you have had some more time to think about it, you might know something more. Maybe who put you here?"

Duo suddenly looked very interested in the finer works of shipbuilding techniques, if the way he was staring at the walls was any indication. Then quickly drew his gaze back upon his friend. "No, no, not much. Just bits and pieces…." His voice fading a bit at the end.

Duo's eyes seemed to hold a deep, dark sadness. Like an ocean of which you cannot see the bottom. It is nothing more than a deep ink-black pit.

Quatre saw the sadness in his friends eyes and could feel the mood change. He didn't quite understand where the sadness suddenly came from. Believed Duo when he says he didn't remember much. Had the feeling though, that he remembered something he can not share with him. Or maybe that he cannot place. That he wasn't sure what it meant. Suddenly, without even realising so himself, Quatre put his hand upon Duo's. Wanted to let him know he's not alone. "You have a friend here, Duo. Don't forget that."

Duo was sitting on the floor of the cage, since he smashed his chair during his tantrum. When Quatre's hand suddenly touched his, he flinched. Hadn't meant to react like that. It's just this feeling he cannot shake. Hates it when people touch him. With Quatre he has learned to accept his touches. Isn't scared when his friend touched his shoulder or poked him playfully. Knows it's just play. But every once in a while Quatre catches him off guard and when that happens it still feels like old times. The things that had started to come back that he rather didn't think off.

Quatre had pulled his hand back. Wasn't saying anything and with that he actually says a lot. Felt him flinch under his touch, which had led to him drawing his own conclusions. He forced a small smile, before getting up from the crate. "I see you've already finished your meal, so I'll just take the empty bowls. I still have a lot of cleaning to do before sundown. There is still a huge pile of dishes that have my name on." Quatre sighed dramatically. "It sucks to be the youngest. You always get the crappy jobs"

At that Duo had finally let out a laugh. He let go of his sombre mood for his friends sake. Wasn't sure Quatre had felt him flinch. He had thought his friend acted a bit awkward, but now he seemed to be as cheery as ever. Had the feeling it was his overactive imagination playing games with him.

Suddenly a booming voice from upstairs distracted Duo's thoughts. "Quatre? Quatre? Dammit boy, were are you?"

Quatre immediately grabbed the bowl and cup. "See you later! I have to run, before he tells on me again. I really don't want the captain to find out I was here to long."

Duo chuckled at that "Yeah, I have heard him call you a lazy ass so many times it felt like he was stuck." Threw a cheeky grin at Quatre.

Quatre just laughed and quickly made his way up the steps. Ran up on deck, ready for the tirade that would, without a doubt, follow.

* * *

><p>Don't worry about Quatre in this chapter. He'll be together with his Trowa. He's just having his first gay crush. And you could you blame him for falling for Duo? XD<p> 


	3. Hostility

Thanx for sticking with me guys^^ I was planning on updating earlier, but I totally forgot. I'm so sorry!^^'..  
>I hope you all like this new chapter. It is a bit Heero and Duo-less ^^' I promise to make it up to you in the next chapter. When you read it you'll see it's a necessary evil to get the story flowing. Our 2 lovebirds will get together eventually. Don't worry;) Besides now I get a chance to tease innocent little Quatre, which is a nice treat;)<p>

P.S. I'm still looking for a beta-reader.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 Hostility<strong>

When Quatre arrived on the ship's deck he could immediately spot the source of the noise. One of the elder shipmates, his superior, was looking around where Quatre might have hidden himself so he wouldn't have to clean up. Quatre sighed "Here I am! I was just brining our captive his food, Ruff. See?" He held out the bowl and cup he was holding to show Ruff what he was doing.

The older man just rolled his eyes. "And that took you about an hour? You're a young lad. I bet your legs can carry you a lot faster than that. Damn, even my old mother could carry herself around this boat faster than you do and she's dead! You weren't recruited to laze around all day! Get your scruffy butt to work! There are dishes to be done, floors to scrub and the captain asked if you could polish his boots!"

Ruff looked expectantly in Quatre's eyes. Quatre didn't really seem to get the message which caused Ruff to sighs deep. "Dammit boy, what are you waiting around for, a written invitation? Get yourself to those dishes, now!"

Quatre wasn't to fond of being bossed around, but he is smart enough to know when it's time to talk and when it's time to shut up and just do nicely as you're told. Had been on this ship long enough to know how things work around there. When you can't carry your weight, they kick you off the ship at the next harbour. He knows that they don't really practice that whole walking-the-plank-thing anymore but you never know what reason they might think of to re-install the execution of a practice like that.

The rest of the day Quatre made sure he did every single chore he was supposed to finish. Felt his arms get sore when he was scrubbing the decks. His other limbs followed the example of his arms while he cleaned the rest of the floors. And his eyes started to droop while he was doing his third round of dishes of that day. So when he was finally allowed to get some rest, the stars where already out for a few hours. The whole ship was surrounded by darkness accept for a few lights they kept burning. There was barely a sound to be heard accept for the rushing of the waves, the sweeping of the wind and the yawn of one of the crewmembers who was to keep watch.

Quatre had made his way carefully back to the lower rooms of the ship where the crew slept. He was longing for a nice long rest and a few hours of sleep. When the sun would touch the ocean again in a few hours he'd have to get up again.

Just when he had turned the corner he almost walked in to someone. There was a lone figure leaning against the doorway. Quatre stopped in his tracks. Had the thought to just walk away, but he realised he'd already been seen. Walking away now probably would make matters worse. His mind was racing through everything that had happened the past few days. Tried to remembers if he'd made any trouble. Maybe he'd pissed something off or dropped something that belonged to one of the crewmembers. As hard as he thought about it he just couldn't come up with anything. Wasn't really the person to hurt others, even unintentional.

The figure stepped away from the shadows. The light from a nearby oil lamp fell on the face of the man and showed it to be their only Asian crewmember. Quatre never really liked the man with the strong features. Chang's arms were folded over each other while his broad shoulders filled the doorframe.

Quatre had worked the whole day and really wasn't in for the trouble that was no doubt brewing. The two of them hadn't talked much, but the little conversations they'd had had, had left Quatre with a nasty taste in his mouth. Couldn't really put his finger on the source of his unease. It was just that the other man seemed to carry his heart is his eyes instead of on his sleeve, which showed in a cold hatred in those dark eyes.

The blonde wasn't sure if it was only him who had noticed Chang's hostility. From when he'd been a young boy he could always sense a bit more of people's moods than anyone else. When he was younger he had never thought it weird he could tell when people were feeling angry or sad without those people actually telling him that, but when he got older he noticed people didn't always take it well that he was different. Had decided not to talk about what he knew anymore and just use it to approach people in the way they needed at that moment.

And right now he wasn't sure what Chang needed with him. Hadn't been disrespectful or rude to him, but something about him had pissed the other man off.

"Chang. Is there a problem?" Tried not to let his voice shake too much. Quatre knew he wasn't the tallest, broadest or even strongest person on the ship so he didn't feel too self-conscious about being a tad scared.

The Asian man gave him a look that could wipe humankind completely from existence. The moon that fell through the crack of the door upstairs threw a few stripes of light onto the floor. Suddenly Quatre's eyes felt the dire need to look at those light specks. Anywhere else than in those dark pits that were staring the life out of him.

Beside a short, deep laugh, that bore no resemblance to happiness, the Asian man stayed quiet for a good few seconds. His eyes never left Quatre, like he was keeping an eye on his every move. Carefully picked his word. "I don't know, Quatre" He rolled the r in such a way, Quatre's name sounded like something very unpleasant one might find under their shoe after a walk in the park. "Is there?"

The Asian's eyes carried a small twinkle and his lips curled in a slightly evil grin. The blonde, who was normally a very composed and calm person could feel the anger rise. Disliked Chang's attitude and the way in which teasing the blonde seemed to give him a kick. "I don't know. Then again, I'm not the one who's blocking the door."

For a second it seemed like Chang was impressed. Like he'd seen a quality in Quatre he hadn't expected him to posses. Soon that expression changed back to it's old hatred. Almost as fast as lightning Chang grabbed a hold of Quatre's collar and slammed him hard against the wall. The movement took the Blonde by surprise and let out a yelp of pain when his spine hit the wooden doorframe.

Chang didn't seemed to mind much that he hurt the other boy. He still had a hold of Quatre's shirt and kept him pressed up against the frame. Moved closer to the other boy until they were almost nose to nose. Suddenly spit in his face. "You Whore! You're a disgrace!"

With his free hand Chang knocked the air out of Quatre by hitting him square in the stomach. Didn't make a sound, but when Chang let go of his shirt, Quatre slid to the floor clutching his stomach. Had so many questions on his mind. Completely pacifistic Quatre even felt like shouting at the complete idiot who just hit him like that, but at that moment he could only wheeze in pain. Chang's foot hit him again in the same spot and Quatre groaned in pain. Were he grew up he had had play dates and nannies to keep an eye on him, so he had never really had the discomfort of having to fight off anyone. Never learned how to defend himself. From the way the other man went at him he got the feeling Chang had had a much rougher time growing up than he had.

The Chinese man already pulled back for another kick, this time a little bit lower and in an even more painful spot, when the door at the end of the stairs opened. Someone on deck must have heard the commotion.

Chang leaned closer to the scared blonde, who was still laying on the floor against the wall. A soft low hiss escaped from the Chinese man's lips. Soft enough so the emerged figure wouldn't hear it and loud enough that his victim would hear every single syllable. "Everybody has their kinks and preferences, but you better keep yours to yourself." He almost spat those words. They just contained so much anger and disgust. "If I ever catch you with him myself instead of just hear-say, you won't live to tell anyone about it." His face was now close enough to the other boy's that they could feel each other's breath on their face. "Do you understand, you pervert?"

Before Quatre could answer, Ruff had made his way down the stairs. His eyes followed the back of the Asian man as he silently slid into the sleeping chambers as if nothing had happened. Then his gaze fell upon the little heap on the floor. Pulled big eyes when he noticed in what state Quatre was. "Quatre, my boy, what are you doing there?"

The larger man extended his hand so he could pull up their youngest crewmember. "What did he want?" Glanced at the door like he and Chang weren't exactly the worlds best buddies.

Quatre tried to stand up, but had to sit down two times before he managed to stand up straight. His stomach kept sending flashes of pain through his body. Didn't really understand a thing of what was going on with Chang just minutes ago. Wasn't pretending to be clueless about what the other man was raving about. Really didn't what he was going on about. "I don't know."

Quatre's shaking, sincere and scared voice must have convinced Ruff more than his words did, because the older man just huffs. "Well, if he wasn't such a valuable person to have around the Captain would have left him on a deserted beach ages ago. He's temperamental that one. Nothing to be havin' on a ship, what I tell ya."

He pushed Quatre gently towards the stairs. "Up you go. The captain asked about you. Seems you forgot to polish his shoes." His eyes gleamed, because he knew what kind of punishment the captain has ready for crew who forget their chores. Was already looking forward to Quatre's punishment. Ruff cared very deeply for Quatre. As much as he would have for his own little brother if he ever had one. But truth to be told, there wasn't much entertainment on the ship and the captain always came up with the funniest ways to make you pay for your forgetfulness. Knew Quatre wouldn't be hurt by their captain.

Quatre looked at the other man like he couldn't believe what he just heard. "This day is just getting better and better"

Ruffs laugh filled the cold nights air with a pleasant rumble. "Oh boy, if things like this get you down, pirate's life is going to be a true hell for you"

Quatre send him a look that could only be explained as him not being amused. Ruff smiled. "Boy, I'm not the worst person so I'll help you out. Wait here."

Ruff walked off into the night and when he retuned to their place near the mast under the lantern, he was carrying a wet cloth. "Clean off the blood. You're going to scare our poor captain half to death if you walk in like you just died. You know he believes in that ghost crap, even though it's nonsense. Well, he's a good captain when it count." Laughed again.

Quatre cleaned up his face the best he could and checked his body for any bruises and scrapes that needed taking care off. When he made sure he was still pretty much in one piece Ruff pushed him towards the captain's hut. "Don't let the captain wait around all day. He's already displeased."

He curtly knocked on the door of the hut and quickly stepped away. "Good luck, boy!" The older man laughed while walking away. Quatre groaned, because he knew having to come to the captain's hut meant more trouble. This day he'd learned some things about his friend that he didn't know how to handle, had been slaving around all day, was beaten up and now he was supposed to grovel for his boss.

Really hadn't thought his day could get any worse until the door to the hut swung open. In the doorway stood Captain Yuy, not wearing his usual attire of a leather jacked, white frilly shirt, dark pants and leather boots. Instead his jacket was off and his shirt was unbuttoned, showing a broad muscular chest and just a tiny tripe of hair dipping into his very low pants. Quatre immediately felt almost all of his blood rise to his cheeks. "Hi?' Yes, this was definitely not his day.


End file.
